La corde au cou ? Pourquoi pas mais alors juste avec toi
by Aomine Daiki-chan
Summary: J'ai eu beau me mentir pendant plus d'une dizaine d'années, je savais que je ne pouvais pas échapper à ton emprise. Parce que cela faisait dix ans que tu avais pris les clefs de mon cœur…


Résumé : J'ai eu beau me mentir pendant plus d'une dizaine d'années, je savais que je ne pouvais pas échapper à ton emprise. Parce que cela faisait dix ans que tu avais pris les clefs de mon cœur…

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sinon mon blond et mon bleu seraient ensemble depuis fort… Fort longtemps… Mais merci quand même à monsieur Tadatoshi Fujimaki de me les avoir créé. 3

Couple : Aomine x Kise forever. 3

Note de l'auteur : J'ai écrit cet OS en écoutant la chanson de Joyce Jonathan, « ça ira ». Je l'ai écouté en boucle, alors je vous préviens c'est tout plein de guimauve et on ne va pas se mentir, on adore cela ! Merci à ma beta Erizu-sama qui a supporté mes nombreuses fautes. Merci à toi pour ta patience, je t'aime. 3

* * *

La salle est pleine. Et alors que résonnent les premières notes de notre chanson, mon regard vif accroche le tien et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot. Tu es là, face à moi, et alors que tu remontes doucement l'allée centrale de l'église je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à notre première rencontre.

Un coup de foudre brutal, droit au cœur.

Moi qui me pensais immunisé contre ce genre de conneries je me suis senti bien con quand j'ai senti mon cœur décoller du fond de ma poitrine. Je n'ai jamais autant remercié mon métissage que ce jour-là. Je ne m'étais jamais intéressé à autre chose que le basket, pour moi il n'y avait rien de plus sacré que ce sport et en moins d'un battement de cils, tu avais balayé toutes mes certitudes. Bien sûr, à treize ans, je ne comprenais pas ce que mon corps essayait de me dire. Tout ce que je savais c'était que près de toi, je me sentais pousser des ailes. Tu me rendais invisible.

Il ne m'a fallu que six mois pour me comprendre un peu mieux. Six mois, une sortie avec Satsuki, un film, et je me savais foutu. Putain, je pouvais me l'avouer, je savais ce que j'éprouvais; après six mois à me battre contre mon cœur je pouvais mettre un mot, une émotion sur ce que je ressentais : l'amour. Après cette découvert, la fin de l'année, je dirais même jusqu'au milieu de notre dernière année de collège, je ne me suis pas posé plus de questions. J'étais avec toi et c'est tout ce qui importait. Je ne me posais pas plus de questions, il faut dire que je n'étais pas le genre de gars à m'en poser beaucoup.

Une nouvelle sortie avec ma meilleure amie m'a fait avoir une nouvelle révélation et après avoir rougi comme une pucelle face à elle, je l'avais accepté. Je ne faisais pas que t'aimer. Je te voulais plus que tout, mais je ne me voyais pas arriver vers toi et tout te déballer.

Alors ma main droite est devenue ma meilleure amie. Et je m'en suis souvent servie de ma main droite, oh ça oui ! Tu étais dans chacun de mes rêves, du plus érotique au plus dégoulinant de bons sentiments.

Puis vint la fin du collège, la séparation de notre groupe. La fin de la Kiseki no Sedai. La première semaine ce fut un véritable enfer de ne plus te voir tous les jours. Puis le temps s'est écoulé et la passion que je ressentais pour toi a commencé à diminuer. Bien sûr je n'avais pas non plus coupé tous les ponts mais je ne ressentais plus ce besoin d'être toujours dans ton champ de vision et alors que l'été s'achevait, je me suis fait la réflexion que je n'étais pas aussi traumatisé par le fait de ne plus te revoir.

Le lycée a commencé et j'étais sûr que le jour où je te reverrais, je ne ressentirais plus rien. Et tu veux savoir un truc ? C'est une nouvelle sortie avec Satsuki qui m'a démontré que j'avais tort. Cette fille est décidément un démon.

Quand nous nous somme revus, j'ai été surpris de voir que ton sourire m'avait manqué plus que prévu et je me suis senti idiot en sentant mon cœur faire une embardée. En une poignée de secondes, je me suis vu trois ans plus tôt, face à ton sourire trop brillant pour le reste du monde.

Pour ne pas montrer mon malaise je me suis détourné, j'ai planté mon équipe et j'ai fui sans aucun autre mot. Quand j'ai fermé la porte de mon appartement, j'ai grogné. J'ai grogné contre toi, contre ces foutus sentiments que je croyais disparus, contre cette attirance que je pensais vaincue.

Et malgré tout cela, je n'ai éprouvé aucun remord à murmurer ton prénom quand j'ai joui.

Le reste du lycée a été plus que monotone après cet épisode. Je n'ai pas cherché à me rapprocher de toi. Non, je me suis contenté de suivre ton parcours dans la presse. Quand enfin le diplôme nous a été remis, je n'ai rien ressenti à l'idée de ne plus voir mes coéquipiers. Je me sentais blasé de tout. Le basket, qui jusque-là avait été mon exutoire, ne me disait plus rien. Je suis rentré dans les forces de l'ordre seulement parce que j'ai voulu jouer avec se serpent d'Imayoshi. J'ai perdu le pari, mon métier était tout tracé. Alors que j'avais mis de côté mon obsession pour toi et que je ne pensais pas te revoir, une enquête a de nouveau fait se croiser nos chemins. Coup du sort, du hasard, de mon serpent de coéquipier ? Je n'en sais rien, mais rester impassible face à toi était devenu un jeu pour moi.

Si vraiment j'avais eu envie de ne plus te voir il m'aurait suffit de refuser ton invitation que tu m'as un soir envoyé par message. D'ailleurs, je ne me rappelais pas t'avoir donné mon numéro de téléphone avant cela.

Contre toute attente la soirée fut simple, sans secret ou presque. Je me voyais mal te plaquer sur la table pour te faire joyeusement l'amour, cela aurait fait désordre. Malgré le fait que mini-moi soit plus qu'heureux de te revoir, ce fut un dîner parfait. Bien sûr, quand je suis rentré, je me suis branlé. Et putain que ça m'a fait du bien !

Le deuxième dîner arriva trois mois plus tard et cette fois c'est moi qui pris les devants. Alors que tu semblais ravi de ma proposition, je me figeais brusquement. Et si tu t'apercevais que je n'avais qu'une chose à l'esprit à ce moment; te prendre ? L'heure avant que j'aille te chercher fut un cauchemar, je dus assouvir trois ou quatre fois mes pulsions pour être sûr de ne pas déraper face à toi. Contrairement à notre premier rendez-vous, j'avais choisi un restaurant où j'étais sûr que nous ne serions pas dérangés ni par tes fans, ni par la clientèle. Et alors que le repas touchait presque à sa fin je sentis se frotter, contre ma jambe, ton pied. Je restais figé un dixième de secondes, la fourchette devant ma bouche, avant de sourire légèrement.

Moi aussi je voulais jouer. Je n'eus même pas la présence d'esprit de te demander si tu étais sûr de toi. Dix ans, je commençais à avoir une crampe à la main droite à force de m'occuper de moi-même.

Nous avons passé le reste de la soirée à nous allumer à tour de rôle, et je suis sûr que cela aurait pu avoir une fin plus que satisfaisante si mon téléphone n'avait pas sonné alors que nous sortions du restaurant. Ai-je dis à quel point j'aimais ma meilleure amie ? Et bien ce soir-là, je l'ai plutôt maudite. Elle et sa descendance à naître.

La soirée a fini à l'hôpital pour nous, dans une salle d'attente. Et près de trois heures plus tard, la petite Kiseki ouvrait enfin les yeux sur le monde. Imayoshi semblait déjà un papa gâteau avec sa petite princesse, quant à moi ce que je ne croyais plus possible arriva enfin. Ce ne fut pas ma main droite qui s'occupa de moi ce soir-là, oh non.

Alors que je suis perdu dans les souvenirs de mon… Non, notre passé, je n'ai pas fait plus attention que cela à toi. C'est en voyant ton visage près du mien que je sursaute légèrement. Quinze ans se sont écoulés depuis notre première rencontre et malgré cela tu as toujours le même sourire. Ce sourire qui a fait chavirer mon cœur. Qui a changé tellement de choses pour moi. Mais il y a une chose qui je suis sûr, ne changera jamais : mes sentiments pour toi.

J'ai d'abord cru à un dysfonctionnement de mon cœur et de mon corps pour finir par comprendre que tout mon monde tournait autour de toi et que je ne vivais que pour toi. Ta voix taquine retentit dans le silence de l'église, je réalise alors que j'ai dit ma dernière phrase à voix haute, mais alors que tu te tiens face à moi, je n'ai plus peur de le dire à mon tour.

\- Je t'aime Ryota.

* * *

Note de l'auteur 2 : Alors c'est mignon, beau, poétique, pathétique. Pas trop de carie après tout ce sucre... Je tiens aussi à vous préciser que j'ai une fic AoKise qui arrive. L'univers sera bien plus sombre, je ne vais pas vous mentir, il y aura aussi de l'amour, de la passion… En attendant dîtes-moi ce que vous pensez de cet OS.


End file.
